


Someday I wanna be like you

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, prompt fulfilment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Prompt fulfilment for ladiesofuncharted – Uncharted Ladies Appreciation Week, Day 5 on tumblr.Prompt: Big Dreams





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little something for one of my all-time favourite characters. :3

People always assumed that Nadine must have had a bad childhood because of how she acted and carried herself – and because of her capability to hold up her own in a fist fight. But that was only partially true. While, yes, her father had been absent a lot because he had to lead Shoreline, when he had been at home, he had spent almost all the time with Nadine and her mother. He had been strict, yes. But there had been moments of warmth between father and daughter as well.

                Nadine’s father was a strong man, proud, a capable leader. And she had looked up to him as any child would to the one parent that it felt closest to. He had taught her from a young age that she would inherit Shoreline one day, and Nadine was proud of that. She remembered one time in particular, where she had told her father that she wanted to be like him when she had grown up.

                And her father and laughed and hugged her and said: ‘Don’t worry. You will. Keep fighting and you’ll be exactly where you want to be one day. And I’ll be there with you.’

                But he hadn’t. Her father died shortly after Nadine’s 20th birthday, murdered by rival mercenaries. And she had sworn not revenge, but to finish her father’s work.

                Only, the first few years seemed to be full of trials and tribulations. A few civil wars that didn’t end well for the side Shoreline had supported, and the reputation was rapidly plummeting towards oblivion. But then Rafe Adler came around – and with him the opportunity to restore Shoreline’s reputation and earn glory.

                And Nadine would not let anything stand in her way. She would do what she could to honour her father’s memory. She would _dream big_.


End file.
